113th Illinois Infantry Regiment
|allegiance=Union |branch=Infantry |type= |size= |garrison= |battles=American Civil War *Battle of Chickasaw Bayou *Battle of Arkansas Post *Yazoo Pass Expedition *Battle of Port Gibson *Battle of Champion Hill *Siege of Vicksburg (19 May & 22 May assaults) *Battle of Brice's Crossroads |decorations= |disbanded= |notable_commanders=Colonel George Blaikie Hoge }} The 113th Illinois Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 113th Illinois Infantry was organized at Camp Hancock near Chicago, Illinois and mustered in for three years service on 1 October 1862 under the command of Colonel George Blaikie Hoge. The regiment was attached to 1st Brigade, District of Memphis, Tennessee, Right Wing, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, November 1862. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, District of Memphis, XIII Corps, to December 1862. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, Sherman's Yazoo Expedition to January 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, XV Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to August 1863. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, XVI Corps, to November 1863. Post of Corinth, Mississippi, 2nd Division, XVI Corps, to January 1864. 2nd Brigade, District of Memphis, Tennessee, XVI Corps, to June 1864. 2nd Brigade, Sturgis' Expedition, June 1864. 1st Brigade, Post of Memphis, District of West Tennessee, to February 1865. Unattached, Post of Memphis, District of West Tennessee, to June 1865. The 113th Illinois Infantry mustered out of service on 20 June 1865. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 303 men during service; 1 officer and 25 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 4 officers and 273 enlisted men died of disease. Detailed service Notable members * Colonel George Blaikie Hoge, commander of the company * Sergeant James Henry, Company B - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, 22 May 1863 * Sergeant John S. Darrough, Company F - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Eastport, Mississippi, 10 October 1864 * Corporal Elisha Johns, Company B - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, 22 May 1863 * Private William W. Burritt, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, 27 April 1863 * Private Newton T. Gould, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, 22 May 1863 * Private Jacob C. Miller, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, 22 May 1863 See also * List of Illinois Civil War units * Illinois in the Civil War Notes References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Kellogg, John Jackson. War Experiences and the Story of the Vicksburg Campaign from "Milliken's Bend" to July 4, 1863; Being an Accurate and Graphic Account of Campaign Events Taken from the Diary of Capt. J.J. Kellogg, of Co. B 113th Illinois Volunteer Infantry (Washington, IA: Evening Journal), 1913. * McCarty, Terry M. and Margaret A.,The Chatfield Story: Civil War Letters and Diaries of Private Edward L. Chatfield of the 113th Illinois Volunteers (North Charleston, SC: BookSurge and CreateSpace Publications), 2009, 2010. ; * Woolworth, Solomon. Experiences in the Civil War (Newark, NJ: s.n.), 1903. Attribution * External links *History and rosters of the 113th Illinois Infantry from the Illinois Adjutant General's Report *Palantine HIstorical Society's Civil War page Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Illinois Civil War regiments Category:1862 establishments in Illinois